That Missing Part of You
by Yugao
Summary: Why is it that, even when no one else is around, she doesn't seem to notice him? [NarutoSakura]


**_That Missing Part of You_**

_**Yugao**_

**_Summary: _**Why is it that every time they're alone together, she doesn't seem to notice him at all?

**_Author's Note: _**I decided to write this NarutoSakura oneshot after I took a short survey among my classmates who are also Naruto enthusiasts, and it turns out this is quite a popular pairing among them. However, this is dedicated to Marphil who is still trying to get his own Sakura to notice him. (Based loosely on the song _Jillian _by Sponge Cola.)

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto, and I don't own _Jillian_ either.

* * *

"_And I try_

_To walk that same hill next to you_

_And I try_

_To be that missing part of you_

_I guess I'll always do…"

* * *

_

The brilliantly shining sun cast a unique glimmer on her hair and eyes, even more than it did on most days. There was a slight breeze surging through the Village Hidden in the Leaves, blowing wisps of her pink hair playfully about her pale face. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with an unseen smile as she looked out on the whole village from the balcony.

Naruto stood there, half-stunned, half-fazed, to see Sakura so beautiful.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not always recklessly courageous. He was not always boisterous in a situation that demanded silence and, more importantly, tact. He was not always acting before giving it a second thought. He was not, like people often imagined him to be, stupid.

Sure, he was one of the lowest-scoring academy ninjas in the history of Konohagakure, but that was beside the point. And he was never one to dwell on the past, either.

Other times, he was scared. He was hesitant, uncertain over what he should do. He was anxious over what to say, and a stammer would sometimes escape his confident façade. Iruka-sensei once told him that people who speak loudly are only trying to mask their lack of self-esteem. Though "unconfident" would be the last way people would describe Naruto, there was one person who made him feel that way.

"Sakura-chan."

Her name came out of his lips in no more than a murmur, but she heard him. She turned around, ever so slightly, and smiled. "Good morning, Naruto. I didn't hear you come in."

"I…" he stuttered. He masked the lapse of speech with a chuckle. "I was just passing by. I saw you alone, so I came around to keep you company."

She nodded. "Thanks. It was getting kind of depressing all alone here."

He approached her, leaning against the balcony railings casually. "So… what were you doing out here? I thought you were with Granny Tsunade."

Instead of hitting him like she usually did when he disrespected her mentor, she giggled. "I was. But at the moment, she has some paperwork to attend to and Shizune's making her usual fuss. She said she'll call me when she's done."

"And you come here to think whenever you're not… in lessons?" he asked, his eyes traveling over the bright expanse of Konoha and the rolling green hills beyond it.

She nodded, and her voice turned distant. "I… was thinking about a lot of things."

Hearing sadness in her voice, Naruto tilted his head slightly. "A lot of things…" he echoed, "Like what?"

"Like…" her voice broke as she turned away.

He winced, holding out a hand to her. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I… shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's all right," she replied, brushing a stray tear away, "I've never been able to talk to anyone since he left, Naruto. Do you know why he did? Do you know why he left us? Why he left Konoha?"

He knew as well as she did, exactly why.

When he stayed silent, she laid her head on his shoulder, sobbing quietly. "Naruto…" she murmured, her tears staining her porcelain cheek. To him she looked so delicate, so fragile, so hurt; she was like a lost child, a little girl all alone in the dark, one who needed comfort and utmost care.

He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, Sakura," he answered, though the words came slowly and painfully, like torture. "He'll come back to us. To you."

"Do you really think so?" she whispered.

He forced a sad smile. "I know so."

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Sakura, leaning against Naruto, sobbed fitfully and quietly for someone several miles away; Naruto, with Sakura in his arms, wondered why he hurt so much inside when he had been imagining this moment for the longest time.

He closed his eyes. Every moment she stayed in his arms tore him apart, because he knew that though they were so close she was still thinking of someone else. She didn't know just what she did to him, even with a simple word or smile or tear. As he stood there, trying his best to comfort her and alleviate her pain, he died just a little inside.

It hurt him so much to know that though she was in his arms, she still didn't notice him, and the way he felt for her.

_But I'll try… to love you even if you won't._

**_Author's Note: _**The last line here was also the last line in the song I mentioned before. Please review? Marphil and I will be very glad.


End file.
